


Calculator? What Calculator?

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of this: http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/116382</p><p>F1 at it's finest x'D </p><p>*Set USA GP 2014*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculator? What Calculator?

"So, I think if we keep things working as they are, we should have a perfect end to the season." Toto nodded at his fellow team members. "Gentlemen, this will not be easy. It's going to get heated. Only one of our drivers can win this year and we must do our best by both of them-"

The meeting is rudely interrupted by the door slamming open.

"What the fuck is this?" Marco snarled, waving the red box with the silver ribbon at Toto. Toto simply smirked.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. It appears a very delicate matter has come to life."

"Fuck you, Toto." Marco spat as Toto led him out of the room. 

"I don't care how you talk to your employees, Marco, I will not have you scream and rant in front of mine." Toto stated calmly and darkly in Marco's ear. The Italian glared at the Austrian as he settled behind his desk. 

"Think you are funny?"

"Relatively." Toto nodded calmly. The box hits the desk. Heavily. 

"Fuck you."

"You've already said that."

"We know what we are doing, Toto. Do not need your shit."

"It's been a tough season, yes? For you? And you, personally, are doing everything you can to get Ferrari back on top. Well guess what? It's our time now. And we refuse to let you manipulate everyone around you to bend to your will."

"What do you even talk about, eh?"

"Marco, you're trying to make a good impression. I know that. Jesus christ, man, the whole sodding world knows that! It's a big ask of you, we all understand, we've all been where you are-"

"-But we are Ferrari-!"

"-But if you think that you can unfreeze the engines with no extra cost you are wrong."

"Our calculator works fine."

"Well if it was manufactured with your current car…" Toto let his comment hang in the air, satisfied with Marco's outraged response.  _Yes, that hit him where it hurt._

"Fuck you!"

"No wonder Fernando is leaving if you can't have a calm conversation, Marco. You should really work on that."

"You simply do not want the engine freeze lifted because you know the other teams will catch up!"

"Marco, we are not the only team to use this engine. Those teams are catching up because they have the best engine. It's common knowledge that the worst part of the Ferrari this year is it's engine."

"But you were fine with the unfreeze only a short while ago! Now you study the logistics and understand it could mean we catch up over summer-!"

"We studied the logistics, Marco, and worked out it wasn't a small extra cost as you claim it to be." The Italian glared at the Austrian for a moment longer before he totally snapped. 

"Keep your stupid gift. Do not want it." Marco spat, heading for the door.

"You didn't even open it!" Toto called after him. "Oh, wait…" Toto's smile widened as he sees the careful tear along the edge of the red wrapping paper. Of course Marco had opened it. Toto slipped the calculator out of it's box, running his hand over the smooth silver casing, letting a solitary finger trace the Mercedes emblem. He couldn't help himself. He get's his phone out, placing the beautiful thing on the desk. 

_@MercedesAMGF1: If anyone needs to borrow a calculator to check the expenses for lifting the engine freeze, we suggest coming to us first :P_


End file.
